Sucesos Inesperados
by kitsune saki
Summary: Esto parece interminable¡DUO CUIDADO!–grito Heero al ver q algo se acercaba su compañero.Te encuentras bien Quatre?Quatre? Responde!suplicaba Trowa
1. Default Chapter

Antes quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... solo los tome un rato prestados

y que este es mi primer fic no sean tan crueles con migo

Ahora si, a empezar esta historia

Capitulo uno: Desapariciones Y Un Nuevo Enemigo 

Uno de los edificios más importantes se encontraba ahora en ruinas, cientos de disparos se escuchaban a lo lejos, esa noche se habían reunido los políticos más importantes, entre ellos, se encontraba la ex reina del mundo que ahora es la bici ministra de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian para tratar nuevos proyectos por venir, dentro de aquel lujoso lugar aparecieron hombres vestidos completamente de negro cargando consigo rifles y todo tipo de bombas, las personas corrían alarmadas hacia las salidas mas próximas pero cuando llegaron se dieron cuanta de que todas estaban selladas, nadie podía salir de allí, estaban completamente acorralados.

Heero que se encontraba allí junto con Milliardo y Noin, estaban tratando de controlar la situación y vencer a los oponentes, sin embargo sus contrincantes eran demasiados y cayeron derrotados, Milliardo le habían disparado dardos tranquilizantes y a Heero lo habían golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsciente

Una vez que Heero había conseguido despertar, vio a su alrededor cientos de personas heridas incluso muchas de ellas muertas, repentinamente al ver los cadáveres sintió un gran dolor en su ser, un miedo incomparable, sientas de imágenes escalofriantes pasaron por su cabeza hasta que un gemido lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, vio salir una mano entre los escombros y fue a su auxilio, se trataba de Noin, le habían disparado cerca del corazón, estaba sangrando demasiado, las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban a lo lejos, la cargo en sus brazos y salió rápidamente de allí para que fuese atendida.

Horas después se encontraba el resto de los pilotos gundams y Milliardo en un cuarto de hospital de la base espacial de los preventivos para ver a Noin que se encontraba mejor, aun débil por la gran perdida de sangre, pero mejor.

-¿que ha sucedido?- dijo al fin abriendo los ojos

-fallamos, tenían todo listo y... – pronuncio con dificultad Quatre

-¿que ha pasado con las personas y con Relena?- pregunto alarmada

-muchos salieron heridos y muchos mas están muertos... aun que... nunca encontraron a Relena – le contesto Duo con un semblante serio y tenso – lo mas seguro es que la hallan tomado como rehén

-la encontraremos, como de lugar – hablo firmemente Milliardo

-que podemos hacer, no hemos dado con el lugar de su base- preguntó tristemente Quatre

-lo que podemos hacer es que ellos se comuniquen con nosotros y rastrear la llamada- respondió Wufei

Heero simplemente estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos, aunque su presencia estaba ahí su mente se encontraba muy lejos

Flash back 

_En un gran balcón se encontraba una mujer con la cabellera recogida con una cinta roja, sus facciones eran finas, alta y una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios_

_-Heero, quisiera preguntarte algo... -_

_- que es lo que se te ofrece- pregunto secamente_

_-¿por que estas aquí?-_

_-es mi deber protegerte -_

_-¿protegerme?...¿ siempre estarás a mi lado solo por que es una mas de tus misiones?- pregunto tranquilamente _

_-no, yo prometí estar siempre a tu lado cuidándote, yo decidí eso, no pienso dejarte, no otra vez- se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro con delicadeza_

_Repentinamente todo se obscureció y su mente le dibujaba las escenas escalofriantes que habían pasado horas antes_

_-Heeeerrooo!! – grito con desesperación la joven mientras era arrastrada por el bullicio que la empujaba, haciendo que quedara fuera de su alcance._

_-Reelleennaa!!- intento con desesperación alcanzarla, empujando a las personas que igualmente gritaban en busca de una salida, hasta que se escucho un disparo, él pudo ver como la silueta de la joven caía lentamente al suelo, justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar a ella él habían sintió como de repente se le iban las fuerzas y se quedaba en la oscuridad, mientras sus ojos se cerraban vio a un extraño sujeto que cargaba a la joven, su rostro no pudo verlo con claridad al parecer iba con vestimentas extrañas, pero hubo algo que su mente pudo captar y se encontraba fija y clara, colgaba de su cuello un objeto, con forma de equis, en los extremos unos delicados lazos brillaban como danzantes a los costados, en medio una piedrecilla ovalada roja como la sangre, y en la punta baja había otra mas alargada con cortes rectos color uva transparente, sus contornos eran dorados_

_fin del flash back_

-_ ¿que será ese objeto? _– pensó Heero, volteo a ver a su compañero Duo –un.. Crucifijo?- pronuncio Heero en susurro al ver la cruz plateada que tenia Duo

- ¿que dices? – pregunto Duo al ver que por fin el hombre de hielo había pronunciado unas palabras

-disculpen – dijo un joven al entrar a la habitación, se trataba de uno de los soldados preventivos – pero nos ha llegado un mensaje muy extraño, será mejor que vengan

-han de ser ellos, vamos de inmediato - dijo Milliardo con voz de mando y dirigiéndose al soldado – diles que rastreen la llamada- con ello el soldado se retira junto con los demás pilotos gundam – Nion será mejor que esperes aquí, te informaré de la situación después- hablo antes de salir por completo de la habitación

Habían llegado a una habitación que estaba cubierta por enormes pantallas pero estas no mostraban nada, solo una especie de interferencia, bajaron unos cuantos escalones donde trabajaban unas personas, tenían puestos un audífono en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo salía un diminuto micrófono, frente a cada uno de ellos había unas computadoras

-¿Que es lo que tienen? – preguntó malhumorado Wufei a uno que estaba tecleando rápidamente en una computadora, al ver que las pantallas no mostraban nada

- parece que el mensaje tiene una contraseña para poder verlo pero nos esta costando mucho trabajo- le respondió sin dejar de teclear

-Trowa, Heero tomen esas dos maquinas ayúdalos, Duo y yo tomaremos las derechas- Les dijo Wufei aun con mal genio

Todos tomaron sus lugares y se pusieron a trabajar hasta que...

- lo tengo – hablo con firmeza Heero e introdujo el acceso

- valla, hasta que habéis logrado conseguir el código, me alegra ya que me estaba aburriendo por tanto esperarlos-

Se escucho una voz a través de aquellas pantallas que aun no mostraban ninguna imagen aunque se pudo escuchar claramente que su acento era español en tono burlón

- ¿quién eres, por que no me te dejas ver?- Pregunto enojado Millardo

- Ho pero que carácter, mi nombre por ahora no importa y pronto me veréis aunque yo creo que vos queréis ver a otra personita-

Repentinamente las pantallas por fin se abrieron paso a mostrar su contenido, al verlo todos quedaron petrificados

Una imagen horrenda, nunca pensaron ver a Relena en esas condiciones, su rostro estaba tapado con su larga cabellera manchada de sangre, sus brazos atados a cadenas que la suspendían del suelo, sus piernas torso y la parte superior de los brazos mostraban muchas heridas haciendo que por su cuerpo corriese la sangre.

Heero sintió una gran carga de furia e impotencia pasaba por su cuerpo, él había jurado protegerla y ahora ella se encontraba al filo de la muerte.

-¿Os he llamado mas su atención?- pregunto la voz mientras desaparecía la imagen de Relena haciendo que la pantalla quedara en blanco- como veréis, ella aun esta viva, aun que, yo diría que esta mas muerta que viva- dijo con burla

-¡De jala libre!, ¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto furioso Milliardo

- me alegra que os preocupéis de vuestra pequeña hermanita –

-¿nuestra hermana? – pregunto confuso Duo – ¿Relena tiene otro hermano?

-No, eso es imposible – respondió Milliardo

-Te equivocas Millardo hermano, aunque para ser más exactos debería decir medio hermano – hablo con tranquilidad

Todos quedaron atónitos ante aquella noticia

-¿cómo es eso posible? – pregunto con dificultad Quatre

-Os contare mi historia, muchos años antes de la caída del reino Sank, nuestro padre se enamoro de mi madre, que era Natalia Heytan, una de las más importantes representantes diplomáticas de España, fueron grandes amantes hasta que un día mi madre le dio conocimiento del nacimiento de un hijo, pero él no quiso responderle por mantener el honor de la familia Peacecraft, él sabia que le traería problemas e hizo correr rumores que no eran ciertos sobre mi madre, haciendo que la tratasen como una traidora, haciendo que con el tiempo ella no tuviese otro remedio mas que vivir en una de las colonias con un niño en brazos, un año después se supo del nacimiento de una niña Peacecraft, Relena y después se vino la caída del reino, mi madre en sed de venganza había participado en ello dándoles información confidencial, supo de la existencia de dos sobrevivientes al ataque, así fue como yo me uní a la Alianza, a diferencia tulla Millardo que buscabas a los causantes de la desaparición de tu reino yo los buscaba a ustedes, mientras luchaban entre sí yo aprovechaba esas oportunidades de confusiones y dudas para crear mi ejercito ya que convencía a los soldados para que me siguiesen – se hizo una pequeña pausa– como veréis he estado preparando esta sorpresita, que era tener a vuestra palomita de la paz bajo mi tutela ya que veo que ustedes no la habéis cuidado bien – se escucho con un tono sarcástico

-Maldito desgraciado, ¡¿qué planeas hacer con ella!? – preguntó Wufei entre dientes

-Bueno por ahora... eso es una sorpresa que pronto veréis, pero os diré que aré una vez que los derrote, la usare para tener el mas alto rango que pueda dar un representante, a diferencia de Marimella yo la are una reina y yo seré su rey – en ese momento Heero sentía que le hervía la sangre, apretaba fuertemente sus puños con deseos de matarlo - será mejor que os cuide ya que también estoy aquí para deciros que no se desgasten en tanta búsqueda ni mucho menos rastrear esta llamada ya que mis gentes están apunto de llegar con ustedes, cuidado, pueden ser un poco agresivos algunas veces – fue lo ultimo que se escucho después de que de nuevo la pantalla solo mostrara interferencia

-ya están aquí- hablo por fin Heero al ver el radar que estaba repleto de naves enemigas

-¡demonios! No podremos con todos ellos... si tan solo tuviéramos nuestros gundams- hablo desesperado Duo

-los tenemos- respondió Wufei mientras se acercaba a ellos

-¿que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Trowa

-Relena había mandado llamar a los científicos para reconstruir a los gundams, ella sabia que en un momento u otro los necesitarían- respondió Millardo

-¿Los reconstruyeron?! Estupendo, es hora de trabajar chico! – dijo por fin con su típico entusiasmo Duo

-Wufei, ya sabes el camino yo mientras are que evacuen este lugar y sacare a Noin de aquí-

-De acuerdo, síganme-

Los chicos se pusieron rápido en acción, una vez que estuvieron dentro de sus gundams con grandes recuerdos del pasado y un gran valor, se pusieron rápido al ataque, Heero en el Wing Zero, Duo con su Gundam Deathscythe, Trowa con su Gundam Heavyarms, Quatre con su Gundam Sandrock, Wufei y su Gundam Shenlong .

···

Continuara

Y? Que les pareció?

Espero que les halla gustado

Pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo

Ya lo tengo listo

Se aceptan halagos, sugerencias, tomatazos

Menos virus ºº

Espero sus Reviews

Y para las anti-Relena

Lo siento mucho pero ella me cae bien

Aunque no duden de que la are sufrir un ratito...jijiji

Y le agradezco de todo corazón a mi "clon" que me ayudó en publicar este fic

GRACIAS este capitulo esta dedicado para ti


	2. Un Arma Sorpresa

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y les repito

Los personajes de gundam no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados bueno excepto uno que otro invente por ahí pero nomás eso jaja

Capitulo dos: Un Arma Sorpresa

Una gran lucha se formaba en las afueras de la nave de los preventivos, cientos de móvil Dolls los atacaban, los chicos hacían lo mejor posible, atacaban de una manera sorprendente pero poco a poco sus fuerzas fueron disminuyendo

-Esto parece interminable, no puede ser que tengan tantos movils dolls de reserva – decía Duo con dificultad y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

-eso demuestra lo mucho que nos temen – hablo extrañamente Wufei

-se están... retirando? – hablo un poco confuso Trowa

-¿que? ¿Apoco eso fue todo? Que bueno ya me estaba cansando je je je je –hablo aun con nerviosismo Duo

-¡DUO CUIDADO! – grito Heero al ver que algo se acercaba amenazadoramente su compañero

-HAAaa!- se escucho el grito de Duo causado por el gran impacto

-No puede ser! Pero si es ..- dijo con gran sorpresa Quatre

-Un gundam – termino de decir Trowa igual de sorprendido

Así era, un gundam nuevo, su apariencia era como el de Deathscythe pero en color rojo poseía las armas de Heavyarms y las cuchillas de Sandrock por ultimo su brazo derecho se alargaba un poco como el de Shenlong

-el que este piloteando ese gundam no a de ser humano - hablo Trowa ayudando a Duo a levantarse – es demasiado potente

-tiene el sistema Zero- dijo fríamente Heero

-nos mandaron a los móvil dolls para poder debilitarnos antes de la verdadera pelea, malditos cobardes – se escucho Wufei con ira

Mientras tanto dentro de la nave de los preventivos Millardo estaba evacuando el lugar lo más rápido que podía, ya quedaban pocos adentro de aquella gran base, mientras que Nion estaba siendo llevada por Sally Po y Hilde en una nave especial

-todo esto se a convertido en una locura!- hablo Hilde mientras acomodaba a una Noin inconsciente en una camilla

-tranquila, pudo haber sido peor-

-tienes razón, solo espero que pronto recuperen a Relena, me preocupa que le vallan a hacer algo- decir verdaderamente preocupada-

_-veo que Hilde no se entero de lo sucedido de aquel mensaje, será mejor que no lo sepa... por ahora_ – pensaba Sally mientras ponía en marcha la nave de escape

-Oye Sally... ¿Relena nunca te mencionó nada de este nuevo enemigo?- pregunto Hilde una vez que se sentaba en el lado del copiloto

-¿comentarme? Pero ella no sabia nada de este asunto - la vio extrañada

-mm.. no lo creo ya que...-

_Flash back_

_se encontraba Relena en su habitación viendo hacia la ventana y se encontraba acompañada por Hilde que estaba sentada a un lado de ella_

_-que sucede Relena, ¿algo te preocupa?- la veía tristemente ya que su amiga tenia algo en su mirada, pareciera como si entes hubiese llorado_

_-Hilde.. quiero pedirte un gran favor...- hablo casi en susurro_

_-Lo que sea, dime – se paro frente a ella y la vio directamente a los ojos_

_-Quiero que... – le tomó la mano y le dio un objeto haciendo que la cerrara con fuerza- guardes esto por ahora, es solo por si algo malo llegase a pasar, es muy importante, no preguntes, solo guárdalo, ¿de acuerdo?- hablo con firmeza _

_-De..desacuerdo Relena, como tu digas – dijo por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga _

_-Gracias y no te preocupes, si guardas esto nada saldrá mal- hablo con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa, se dio vuelta de nuevo para estar frente a la ventana y vio pasar a Heero - todo saldrá bien, estará bien - dijo en susurro más para ella misma que para Hilde_

Fin de flash back 

-¿crees que Relena sabía que ella corría peligro mucho antes?- pregunto Sally Po sorprendida

-no lo sé, se veía muy decidida a dármelo, supongo que si, ya que me lo dio tres días antes de que todo esto pasara, será mejor que averigüemos que es lo que habré-

-¿que habré? ¿Lo que te dio fue una llave?-

-al menos eso parece, no lo sé con seguridad-

-Haaa! – grito Quatre al sentir el fuerte ataque que recibió de aquel gundam 

-Te encuentras bien Quatre?. Quatre? Responde!- suplicaba Trowa al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna

Inmediatamente aquel nuevo gundam se abalanzó contra Wufei con una de sus cuchillas pero él se protegió con su escudo lo empujo y lo ataco con su brazo para así tomarlo de la cabeza auque aquel gundam en lugar de intentar zafarse se aferró más a él y le disparo con la gran metralleta, asiendo que quedara Wufei fuera de combate

-ese sujetó esta loco! – hablo Duo con los ojos como plato

-Duo, Trowa llévense a Quatre y a Wufei de aquí, no podemos con él, por el momento será mejor que nos vallamos y nos preparemos para este nuevo enemigo –

-¿Pero y tu? – pregunto Trowa

-yo lo distraeré, será mejor que se vallan ahora

-pero no podrás tu solo- protestó Duo

-DIJE AHORA- grito Heero al momento en que fue al ataque

-Gr... rayos - dijo entre dientes Duo que llevaba a Wufei alejándose junto con Trowa y Quatre

Heero luchaba con todo lo que tenia, sin embarco aquel gundam lo esquivaba con cierta facilitar fueron pocos los golpes que le pudo dar

_- tengo un extraño presentimiento de esto, ¿ quien es? Siento como sí conociera ese piloto ¿quién?¿Quien? _– pensaba Heero mientras atacaba – ¿quien eres? –se atrevió a preguntar

-soy solo una arma para la guerra- Heero se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, aquella voz era de mujer, se sentía una gran frialdad y al escucharla sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo,

Un extraño pitido se escucho en la cabina de aquel piloto, rápidamente se alejo de Heero y apunto hacia aquella base, disparo varias beses y lo destruyo, inmediatamente se fue a una gran velocidad, casi desapareciendo.

-_¿Quién eres, quien?- _pensaba Heero mientras veía como se alejaba

CHAN CHAN CHAN... quien sera?

Jaja eso solo yo lo se!

Anna Kyouyama : hola que gusto me da de que te halla gustado la historia, espero que también te guste este capitulo

No olviden dejar sus comentarios

Chao, chao


	3. Amia

Capitulo tres: Amia 

Aquel gundam misterioso llegó a una de las colonias abandonadas y aterrizó el piloto, se quito unos cables que tenia conectados detrás de la cabeza y en las yemas de los dedos que era con lo que controlaba a la gran maquina y salió tranquilamente, traía puesto un traje espacial ajustado haciendo que se definieran claramente su delgada figura pero no llevaba ningún casco, en lugar de eso llevaba una mascara plateada, se veía claramente su larga cabellera caer pesadamente sobre su espalda y hombros

Se escucharon unos aplausos de un hombre que se acercaba divertido a ella

-bien, bien os felicito, haz hecho un gran trabajo – hablo con una gran sonrisa, tenía un asentó español, era alto y de tez blanca como la leche, el cabello corto y rubio con ojos claros – veo que respondió favorablemente a las pruebas que le avíes hecho – dijo al dirigirse a otro hombre que ya era mayor de edad, su piel estaba manchada y sus ojos negros rodeados por las inseparables arrugas de los años, con la cabeza calva, lentes miniatura y llevaba consigo un bastón de madera

- es mas fuerte de lo que parece – dijo igualmente sonriendo y acercándose– ara todo lo que le digamos, no importa que sea, aunque arriesgue su propia vida –

-de eso ya me di cuenta, aunque arriesgar su vida así como así no nos serviría de nada, la necesitaremos mucho más adelante con vosotros – dijo aquel joven acercándose a ella y acaricio seductoramente el cabello de la joven, sonriendo descaradamente – creo que es hora de nuestro siguiente paso, ¿están listos los móvil dolls en las colonias?

-Claro solo hace falta que usted haga la señal –

-Perfecto... y tú mi querida guerrera iras con migo a la tierra – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida – prepárense – fue lo ultimo que dijo

Mientras tanto Hilde y Sally una vez que habían dejado a Nion en un hospital seguro fueron directamente en busca de Millardo donde él estaba tratando de buscar alguna solución a este embrollo junto con los chicos

-¿ahora que hacemos? Ese gundam es muy poderoso – hablo Duo cruzados de brazos y sosteniendo su barbilla mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes

-es una mezcla de todos nosotros, no solo en armas sino que también en técnicas de combate, es como si peleáramos con nosotros mismos- dijo Quatre frente a una pantalla donde aparecía las imágenes de aquel gundam –

-no solo eso, al parecer también maneja el sistema Zero – hablo Trowa serrando los ojos, meditando las cosas

-No, ese no es el sistema Zero – apareció Heero caminando hacia ellos con su ya conocida actitud indiferente

-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Acoso inventaron un sistema mucho más poderoso que el sistema Zero? Eso es imposible – dijo Wufei cruzado de bazos

-te equivocas, si lo ahí – aparecieron varios hombres de la nada

-¿Dr. J? ¿Por que no me sorprende? Cada vez que algo sucede aparecen estos científicos locos – dijo con burla Duo – ¿cual es ese sistema? -

-se llama Amia, es un sistema de cabina como el del Zero que incrementa las habilidades del soldado y también puede introducir información de combate como si fuese un programa que se descarga a una computadora solo que este en lugar de ponerlo en el gundam se introduce en el cerebro del piloto, un proceso verdaderamente peligroso - respondió el Dr. J

-así es, nosotros lo habíamos creado cuando la coronel Lady Une nos obligó a crear un gundam más poderoso pero nuestros cálculos habían fallado ya que este al tener la mínima sobrecarga podía causar la muerte inmediata del piloto o simplemente dejarlo como un vegetal – siguió con la explicación el Profesor G.

-tuvimos que cancelarlo completamente y en cambió creamos el sistema Zero – termino de decir el instructor H

-ya veo... pero como lo consiguieron este sistema?- preguntó Trowa

-recuerda que aquel tipo nos dijo que él había formado su ejercito convenciendo a los soldados, lo mas seguro es que alguien le paso esa información – le contesto Millardo

-oye Millardo... tu crees todo eso que dijo...es decir que él era tu medio hermano? – pregunto seriamente Duo

-No lo sé, lo importante por ahora es..-

-Millardo, tengo una pregunta que hacerte – Hilde se dirijo a él –¿ nunca te comento nada sobre este nuevo enemigo, Relena?- Todos la vieron extrañados

-Ella no sabia de esto –respondió

-No lo creo, estoy segura que ella lo sabía, sabia que algo saldría mal-

-¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto curioso Quatre

Hilde les platico lo sucedido aquel día en que Relena le dio ese objeto y todos la veían con interés

-jovencita.. ¿Me permite ver aquel objeto? – pregunto el Dr. J

-claro, aquí tiene – Hilde saco algo de su bolsillo, parecía un pedazo de metal muy delgado con forma de trueno solo que en la parte final tenia unas marcas y tenia en medio un pequeño agujero que tan solo la punta de una aguja cupiera en él, el Dr. J lo vio con determinación, miro a sus compañeros científicos y afirmo con la cabeza

-es esta – y se las mostró

-¿usted sabe que es esa cosa? – preguntaron con gran curiosidad Hilde y Duo al mismo tiempo

-claro, esta es la llave de entrada donde habíamos creado el sistema Amia– _ ¿cómo lo habrá conseguido? .... quizás ella encontró la solución de Amia - _

-pero dijeron que habían cancelado ese proyecto – dijo Trowa

-así es, pero eso no significa que el lugar y los archivos de este no se hallan destruido, solo fue cancelado – respondió Master O

-debemos ir a ese lugar, seguramente Relena quiso mostrarnos algo ahí, mi pregunta es ¿cómo consiguió esa llave? – hablo finalmente Heero aunque su rostro mostraba seriedad y decisión por dentro estaba muy confuso y desesperado por encontrar algo que la llevara a Relena

-no tengo idea de cómo la consiguió, pero de algo es seguro es que estaba preparada para esto – respondió el Dr. J - será mejor que los lleve al lugar

- esperen un momento, creo que deberían ver esto – hablo Quatre señalando la pantalla donde antes estaban las imágenes del gundam ahora mostraban un canal de la televisión, unas noticias mostraban imágenes de unas colonias que estaban siendo atacadas por unos móvil Dolls

tras la desaparición de la bici ministra de relaciones exteriores Relena Darlian y el impresionante ataque ala base espacial de los preventivos – hablaba un reportero que estaba esquivando a las personas que corrían alrededor de él - aparecieron estos móvil Dolls, no solo están atacando a esta colonia, también a las cinco principales del centro, y se apoderaron de los transportes

-no , no puede ser- hablaba furioso Wufei al ver como la gente de las colonias corrían de un lado al otro gritando

- no ahí tempo que perder – hablo Millardo – Duo, Quatre y Hilde irán con los científicos, Trowa, Wufei, Heero y yo iremos a las colonias, Sally iras con Lady Une para buscar pistas que nos lleven a Relena

de acuerdo – respondieron al unisón y partieron de inmediato

**-grench : me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo este fic**

**Anya Shoryuky** : **valla no sabia que escribía de ese modo ººU pero que bueno que te guste xD y no te preocupes que no lo pienso dejar a la mitad, para nada, aun que puede ser que aveces me tarde un rato en subir los capitulos pero de que lo termino si lo termino ;D y sobre la crueldad... sii mas crueldad .... pero despues jeje**

**relena: claro relenita ya veras quien es la que ataca a nuestro gran héroe Heero, te daras una gran sorpresita jejejeje D**

**Hana Sukishino: bueno pues aqui tienes este capitulo... espero que ya no tengas mas dudas .. o te quedaste con mas dudas?jajaja que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir y eso queeste es mi primer fic**

**Los espero en mi siguiente capitulo**

**Sayonara!**

**Y no olviden en dejar Revw.**


	4. ¿Donde esta el laboratorio?

Capitulo cuatro: ¿Donde esta el laboratorio?

-Anel.. oye Anel! Espera! – gritaba un chico con una gran sonrisa, alto de cabello castaño y alborotado, con una camisa larga color negro y pantalones de mezclilla, corriendo por uno de los pasillos para tratar de alcanzar a la chica

¿Que es lo que quieres, Taylor? – respondió con tono indiferente, ella era un poco mas chica, de cabellos obscuros recogidas por una cinta roja, vestía con unos shorts y un top de color verde, unas muñequeras anchas que traían una especie de espinas de plata, se veían verdaderamente pesadas, traía una mascara completamente blanca que le cubría el rostro

-te necesitan para arreglarle algo al gundam y también quiere hablar con tigo Záromon-

-...hn... – fue la única respuesta que dio y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al lugar

- pero que chica tan rara y grosera, ni gracias me dijo – frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos pero poco después mostró una gran sonrisa – aunque eso no le quita lo linda – después se fue a hacer sus quehaceres

Mientras tanto los científicos junto con Duo, Quatre y Hilde, caminaban por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo

-valla pequeño atajo no?- dijo con sarcasmo Duo que tenia las manos en la cabeza

-hemos estado caminando por este pasillo mucho tiempo, siento que solo estamos dando vueltas- hablo Hilde que empezaba a tambalearse por el mareo que tenía

-Es aquí – se escucho la voz del Dc. J

-Aquí? Pero si no hay nada, solo el largo, largo, largo pasillo- dijo Duo viendo hacia todos lados

-Jovencita podrías darnos la llave?- preguntó el profesor G

-Si , claro aquí la tiene –

El profesor G. Una vez que tenia la llave se puso enfrente de una de las paredes del pasillo e introdujo la llave

-que buen escondite para una puerta – río un poco Duo

-así que es este lugar en donde se creo el sistema Amia, aun no comprendo como fue que la Sra. Relena pudo dar con este lugar incluso con tener la llave – hablo Quatre pensativo

-esto es muy confuso – dijo Hilde – primero desaparece Relena, matan a cientos de políticos, nos amenazan, destruyen nuestra base espacial, atacan a las colonias, esta extraña llave y resulta que existe un sistema más poderoso que Zero, ya me duele la cabecita

- y no solo eso también el que esta de tras de esto es el medio hermano de Millardo- agrego Duo con una sonrisa al pensar también en todo este revoltijo

-¿QUÉ? Millardo tiene un medio Hermano? – se sorprendida Hilde al escuchar tal noticia – pero como?! –

- Ejem ... será mejor que dejen de hablar y continuemos con lo nuestro, después le podrás dar los detalles – interrumpió el Doc. J.

-perdón – dijo apenada Hilde al ver como la veían al estar haciendo escándalo

inmediatamente se muestra una puerta y se abre

¿es seguro? – pregunto tímidamente Hilde y en voz baja

no lo se, será mejor que tengamos cuidado – le respondió Quatre también en susurro - una vez que entraron todos la puerta se cerro dejándolos un cuarto vacío que solo estaba iluminado por pequeñas luces rojas en el suelo

que extraño esto es diferente – pregunto el Doc. J

como dice? Acaso esto no era así? – se sorprendió Duo con los ojos como plato

No, se suponía que aquí estaba el laboratorio – respondió el profesor G.

Que es esto? – preguntó Quatre al acercarse a una de las paredes de aquella habitación una vez que con cuidado se recargo en ella la pared se abrio dejando paso a una fuerte corriente que los succionaba

-Me a mandado llamar, maestro Záromon? – pregunto Anel al estar frente aquel hombre

Era extraño, vestía con una gabardina obscura vieja y desgastada con capucha, su piel era blanca casi como un fantasma, ojos pequeños y rasgados que tenían un extraño brillo rojizo, su rostro estaba marcado con varias cicatrices, parecía un ser hecho por el demonio por las costuras tan largas que tenía, en su cuello colgaba un objeto, con forma de equis, en los extremos unos delicados lazos brillaban como danzantes a los costados, en medio una piedrecilla ovalada roja como la sangre, y en la punta baja había otra mas alargada con cortes rectos color uva transparente, sus contornos eran dorados

En forma de respuesta a su pregunta recibió una fuerte bofetada de aquellas gruesas y pesadas manos haciendo que la mascara que traía puesta fuera por los aires

-TONTA! No puedes cumplir ni la mas mínima misión?!- pregunto con gran enfado, sin embargo ella no parecía importarle aquel inesperado golpe, una vez que se recupero de aquello levanto su cara haciendo ver sus vacíos ojos violetas

mi misión era acabar con aquella base – hablo sin miedo ni rencor no aprecie tener sentimiento alguno mas que la frialdad

también lo es acabar con aquellos gundams – dijo al caminar alrededor de ella y sujetando aquella cruz que colgaba de su cuello y empezó a estirarla para que cada vez el hilo con lo que se sostenía se alargara mas y mas

mis ordenes fueron solo acabar con la base, nunca me dijeron que debía matarlos – hablo al escuchar los pasos de su maestro tras ella

no te pases de lista con migo, quizás nuestro líder te lo deje pasar por esta vez sin embargo no permitiré que vuelvas a dejar una misión inconclusa, así que la próxima vez que les enfrentes dejas de estar con jueguitos y haces bien tu trabajo ó serás tu la que muera – hablo amenazadoramente mientras le enredaba el fino hiloal cuello de la chica y apretaba con fuerza – entendiste?

Si maestro – hablo con mas seriedad – _ya veremos quien acaba con quien- _pensó una vez liberada, tomo su mascara para volver a ponérsela y salir de aquella habitación que tanto odiaba

AUCH! Quien sea que me este clavando su codo en mis costillas será mejor que lo quite – se quejaba Duo al estar tirado en el suelo y siendo aplastado por todas los demás, ya que después de aquella endemoniada corriente de aire, los había dejado caer en otra habitación sin previo aviso

Ya deja de quejarte Duo y averiguamos en donde estamos – respondió Hilde que se sacudía la ropa y preparó su arma por si acaso

valla, valla, miren que tenemos aquí si son nada mas ni nada menos que los pilotos gundams, que los trae por aquí además del viento? –se escucho una mujer que los veía divertida entre las sombras

quien eres? Déjate ver – hablo fuertemente Quatre apuntando con su arma junto con Hilde mientras que los científicos y Duo trataban de levantarse

que tal? pensaban que les iba a dar este capitulo sin suspenso al final jaja pues no!

por que maltrata tanto el maestro a su alumna? aunque hace muchos años asi era, esque el fue hecho a la antigüita jeje

quien sera esa mujer?

algun día encontraran a Relena?

donde estara el laboratorio?

y que paso con Heero y los demas en las colonias? pues eso lo veran en el proximo capitulo jaja

asi que no olviden dejar sus Revw. son muy importantes ya que me ayudan a crear estos capitulos

fbla: que bueno que te sigue gustando estos capitulos, aver si no se me chispotea luego jaja

Anna Kyouyama: a mi tambien me gusta como los pongo es suspenso y mas misterios y menos respuestas proximamente jaja

aunque claro al final todo se aclara jeje

Oki-do: jeje por supuesto que luego se sacaran algo por la manga, por algo usan batas tan grandes no?que bueno que pienses es de los flash back al principio no sabia si estaban bien jiji de hecho hasta pensaba en quitarlos peor como veo que te gustaron pronto mas flash back pa que vean por que de las cosas .. bueno tal vez no tantos hai que dejar algunas dudas pa otro capitulo no?

a-grench : pues a mi me gusta dejaros con incertidumbre jaja

no olviden dejar sus comentarios y me gustaria saber

que les gustaria que pasara?


	5. Sueños

Capitulo cinco : Sueño 

Pero que saludo tan cordial joven Quatre- seguía riendo aquella mujer que comenzó a caminar hacia ellos

Dhoroty? – **preguntó Hilde insegura**

Así es, díganme que los trae por aquí?** – dijo al estar ya en la tenue luz, su cabello rubio apenas rozaba con sus hombros, traía puesto un vestido completamente blanco (_como el de las enfermeras_) y colgaba de su cuello lo que parecía ser una tarjeta-llave **

Aja! Ya lo se! tu estas aliada con ese españolete chiflado, no es cierto? Dios los crea y ellos se junta

**Hablo Duo señalándola y con mirada de pistola ¬¬ **

"_este nunca piensa antes de hablar"_ – **se decía a si misma Dorothy** - de que están hablando? De quien me hablan?

Quieres decir que no sabes nada de lo que ha sucedido?

**Preguntó Quatre guardando ya su arma**

No, he estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y no tenemos acceso directo con el exterior

**Explico al dirigirse a una puerta de metal**

Quieres decir que vives aquí como topo?

**Preguntó divertido Duo, no importaba en que situación estaba siempre había lugar para las sonrisas **

Pero a Dorothy no le agradaba ese comentario, así que lo vio fijamente con cara de pocos amigos

Síganme por favor

**Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de pasar la tarjeta-llave por un orificio abriendo la puerta**

ºººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra...

Anel se encontraba colocándose los cables del gundam en las yemas de sus dedos y detrás dela nuca, pronto volvería a salir al combate

Anel, toma no olvides que necesitaras esto para obtener la información – **Dijo Taylor al asomarse por la cabina**

No lo necesito – **dijo rechazando lo que parecía una tarjeta** **y la cabina del piloto se cerro**

Taylor frunció el seño y se dispuso a entrar en su propio Suth (no me acuerdo si así se escribe pero bueno)

Abriendo las compuertas... Preparando el despegue... despegue en 9...8...7... – **se escuchaba una voz desde los altavoces del lugar**

Anel comenzó a sentir como un liquido fluía a través de los cables y se mezclaba con su sangre

6...5...4... – **Se coloco con cuidado el casco, sus comenzaron a arderle **

3...2...1...- **Sintió como si le clavaran una aguja a través de la frente, produciendo un fino dolor**

despegue! – **se escuchó la orden, El gundam y el Suth salieron disparados del lugar **

ººººººººººººº

Ten cuidado Millardo!

**Advirtió Wufei al ver que unos movil Dolls intentaban atacarlo por la espalda, el rápidamente acabo con ellos Era extraño ya que no eran tantos como ellos habían pensado**

Por lo menos por ahora ya no causaron mas daños- **comento Trowa al acabar con uno de los últimos enemigos**

Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que planean, solo espero que los demás tengas mas suerte que nosotros – **Dijo Wufei una vez que extermino al ultimo**

Heero no había dicho palabra en todo el combate, sus manos temblaban sobre los controles

"_por que? Por que!"_

Se decía a si mismo, un agudo dolor comenzaba a expandirse en su cabeza

"_basta, por que Zero, que haces, basta!"_

Sus manos se aferraron mas a los controles, unas extrañas imágenes pasaban por su mente y cerro los ojos

_Heero ven..._

Escucho una suave voz 

_Ven Heero, ven..._

_Relena... donde estas?_

Heero se encontraba en un gran campo, un perro jugueteaba con una niña pequeña con vestido blanco y sombrero en aquel lugar.

"_Esa niña..."_

hola!

Saludo la niña 

Estas perdido?

Pregunto mientras se ponía frente a el 

La verdad, es que siempre he andado perdido

Respondió con una leve sonrisa 

Ho! Eso es una gran pena, eso no es bueno sabes, yo no estoy perdida, solo estoy paseando a mi perrito, toma

La pequeña le ofreció una margarita, Heero la tomo y observo atentamente la flor, poco a poco se fue tiñendo de carmín, al levantar la mirada todo había desaparecido, y en lugar de la niña estaba...

Relena

Ella sonreía tenia el pelo recogido por una cinta roja tenia en el cuello colgaba una extraña cruz

Heero intento acercarse pero observo como una cadena aparecía alrededor de las muñecas de ella, después en las piernas y el cuello, unas sombras la cubrían

No! Déjenla, aléjense!

Grito el tratando de alejar aquellas sombras, pero todo había desaparecido

Heero ven... ven, ayúdame

Se escucho en la lejanía, el comenzó a correr, parecía como si no se moviera, el corría y corría en aquella nada, cuando por fin pudo divisar una leve luz

Ya es tarde

Se escucho otra voz acompañado de un eco de disparo

Nooo!

Heero abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una camilla

"_que fue lo que paso?"_

pensó al observar a su alrededor Trowa estaba durmiendo en una silla cerca de él

Llevo sus manos a en la frente, aquel dolor había desaparecido

"_Zero quiere decirme algo"_

Despertaste

Se escucho la voz de Trowa que bostezo un poco

Que fue lo que paso?

Te saliste de control, creía que ya tenias dominado el sistema Zero

A que te refieres?

Al terminar con los móvil Dolls, comenzaste a dispararle a la nada, Millardo intento detenerte ya que estabas destruyendo el lugar, pero lo derribaste, el esta en la otra habitación pero no fue nada grave, así que tuvimos Wufei y yo en detenerte

Heero bajo la mirada

Que fue lo que te paso?

El no respondió solamente negó con la cabeza, Trowa no le reclamo ni lo forzó a hablar, de eso se encargara Duo cuando regrese

ººººººººººººººººººº

Dorothy ahbias dicho que no tenias contacto direct con el exterior, quien era la que les informaba de las situaciones de afuera

Pregunto Quatre mientras caminaban por otro pasillo, las paredes de aquel lugar eran de vidrio se podía ver abajo como iban y envían personas vestidos de blanco y cada uno con su tarjeta-llave

Era la señorita Relena que nos daba la información, de echo me extraño verlos aquí, supongo que ellas los mando

Contesto Dorothi sin detener su caminata, Todos guardaron silencio

Que sucede? Que le ha sucedido a la señorita Relena?

Volteo a mirarlos al preguntar un poco alarmada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno ya! Hasta aquí llego la imaginación por hoy T.T ya se. ya se, me tarde un milenio en actualizar! PERDOOONNN! FUE SIN QUERER, QUERIENDO Y-Y**

**Pero no se preocupen ya que intentare actualizar mas rápido**

**Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron Revw. GRACIAS DE VERAS MUCHAS GRACIAS! **


	6. Destrucción

Capitulo: Destrucción 

**Quatre le ponía al tanto a Dorothy sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido, la expresión de ella fue de mal en peor **

"Fue a Relena quien atraparon! No! Esto se suponía que no debía ser así! Debe ser un error!"

**Pensaba Dorothy al dejarse caer sobre un sillón. Se encontraban en una habitación bien amueblada, al parecer era un lugar de descanso de aquel gran laboratorio **

Jovencita, por favor, explícanos como fue que encontraron este lugar?

**Hablo esta vez el Profesor G.**

Ella suspiro pesadamente 

Fue todo muy rápido, ya que se encontraba las fuerzas armadas de Traize y Zech luchando en el área de Mo-II. En el momento en que Peacemillon choca con Libra dejando el arma principal in-operativa yo me dirigía la habitación donde se encontraba el sistema Zero donde Quatre y yo nos enfrentamos, pero momentos antes de nuestro... agradable encuentro

Dijo al estar viendo a Quatre con una sonrisa divertida 

Había escuchado hablar a dos soldados, ambos muy sospechosos, ya los tenia en la mira antes, intentaban salir del lugar, y uno de ellos dijo que el "paquete" ya había sido entregado, entre mas muertes halla en esta pelea mas fácil seria para su líder, uno de ellos tenia esa llave, que es una copia de la original

Dijo señalando el pedazo de metal en forma de trueno 

Y como la conseguiste si ellos la tenían?

Pregunto Hilde 

Los mate, de que otra forma pude haberla obtenido, bueno después tenia pensado en matar a Quatre para después investigar de quien hablaban esos tipos, aunque las cosas se dieron diferente

Quatre se sintió un poco nervios por ese comentario, ya que recordó claramente aquel dolor que sintió cuando la espada lo había atravesado en esa ocasión 

Después de la guerra fui en busca de la Señorita Relena ella se encontraba poniendo en marcha el proyecto Terra, ambas encontramos este lugar, aunque claro tuvimos que invertir un poco para obtener la suficiente información para estar aquí, cuando llegamos todo estaba casi vacio, pero pudimos encontrar agunos datos, los suficientes para recrear este lugar, fue así que supimos del sistema Amia

Continuaba explicando Dorothy 

Quieres decir que ustedes ya sabían de que estaríamos en una nueva guerra?

Preguntó Duo con ojos de plato 

Bueno no esactamente, fue por eso que Relena mando a llamar a los científicos para que reconstruyeran a los gundams, ya que al saber el poder que tenia Amia en un solo individua decidimos que seria mejor investigar mas a fondo este sistema, fue así que supe que el "paquete" del que hablaban esos soldados fue una copia de lo que era este sistema y lo necesario para crearlo. Hace dos meses habíamos deducido que nuestro enemigo pronto se mostraría

Como sabían eso?

Una gran cantidad de sustancia RN que es Radiación Neuro-mitótica ( se nota que lo acabo de inventar jaja) había desaparecido, esa sustancia es muy importante para hacer funcionar a Amia correctamente, aparte de conseguir un cuerpo lo suficiente resistente para tal proceso

Termino de hablar Dorothy 

Pero aun así Amia había tenido muchos errores ya que era bastante inestable en el cuerpo humano, provocando la muerte o convirtiéndolo en vegetal

Comento el Dc. J 

Así es, fue así que criamos que intentarían tomar prisionero a alguno de ustedes para usarlo de conejillo de indias

Que? Si sabían todo esto por que no nos habían dicho nada!

Pregunto frustrado Duo 

Acaso pensaban esperarse hasta el ultimo minuta para hacer algo?

Fue esta vez Hilde quien había gritado 

Fue por que no estábamos al 100 seguros, aun así fuimos creando por medio del ADN de cada uno de ustedes la cura

Así que pudieron encontrar un procedimiento para poder desactivar a Amia

Lo que aun no comprendo fue que tomaron a Relena como prisionera, seguramente intentaras hacer algún cambio para entregar a algún piloto gundam, si no es que a todos

Aun así, no debieron ocultarnos todo esto, pudimos haber salvado a muchas vidas y...

**Quatre fue interrumpido por el sonido de varias explosiones**

Pero que demonios esta pasando?

Dijo Hilde ya que todos habían perdido el equilibrio al sentir el fuerte impacto 

No, la cura!

Grito alarmada Dorothy al salir rápido del lugar 

Estas lista Anel? Es hora de la fiesta!

**Dijo divertido Taylor al momento de entrar al laboratorio con su gran Sut seguido por el Gundam rojo**

Como es posible que hallan entrado aquí! Ustedes protejan esa área! Salven toda la información posible y vallan a las cápsulas de escape, muévanse!

**Ordenaba Dorothy al momento en que trataba de organizar a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Rayos!

**Digo con frustración Une al momento de golpear un monitor (agresiva la mujer) **

No hay nada!

**Grito frustrada**

La paciencia no es uno de tus virtudes cierto?

**Pregunto con una leve sonrisa Sally mientras seguía con su investigación **

Asi es, pero tu estas demasiado tranquila, acaso has encontrado algo?

Tal vez...

**Prenuncio con tono misterioso**

Que es?

**Se acerco a ella rápidamente y se asomo sobre su hombro**

Que no es ese el video que nos mando nuestro enemigo antes de que destruyeran la base?

Asi es, pude encontrar de donde provenía

Estupendo, en donde?

**Sally apunto en la pantalla**

En Deimos, una de las lunas de Marte, tiene aproximadamente 15 kilometros (9mil) en diámetro, la superficie es muy lisa, es un buen lugar para poner una base, no lo crees?

**Une asintió con la cabeza**

Tal vez podremos encontrar a Relena en ese lugar, les avisare a los chicos

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Dorothy corrió rápidamente hasta toparse con una gran puerta de metal seguido por Quatre**

"_tengo que poner a salvo las curas"_

**Pensaba al momento de que ponía el código y entraba, Duo y Hilde ayudaban a los demás en salir del lugar, Los científicos ya habían salido en una de las cápsulas **_(mendigos viejos, se fueron más rápido de lo que canta un gallo)_** criaturas metálicas les disparaban a los intrusos, pero fueron rápidamente destruidos por el gundam rojo y el Suth**

Dorothy que es lo que haces! Debemos salir de aquí!

**Le decía Quatre intentando detenerla**

No! Todo nuestros esfuerzos habría sido en vano si dejo que lo destruyan

Deja de estar jugando Taylor

**Le reprocho Anel ella había salido de su gundam y se dirigió rápidamente a cumplir su misión **

"Pero que amargada, no me deja divertirme como quiero"

**Pensó Taylor cruzado de brazos, el lugar se había vaciado y habían acabado con aquellas maquinas lanza rayos **

**Dorothy movía rápidamente las manos sobre un teclado a un lado de ella se encontraba un aparador, por fin se abrió mostrando unos 6 extraños tubos verdes y otros cada uno tenia escrito 01, 02, 03,04, 05 y 06, otro 6 tubos mas chicos de un color amarillento, que también estaban numerados, ella estaba a punto de tomarlos pero el sonido de un disparo la alejo **

**Ella y Quatre voltearon impresionados **_(por poquito y le da un pace gratis al país del mas allá)_**frente a ellos una extraña mujer enmascarada, con muñequeras con picos muy pesadas y una mágnum en las manos **

No dejare que te lleves las curas!

Yo no vengo por eso

**Respondió ella secamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos con el arma aun en alto**

**Duo escucho los disparos al igual que Hilde, ambos se dirijieron al lugar pero su camino fue bloqueado por un Suth**

Por lo menos podré divertirme un poco con ustedes

**Dijo Taylor comenzando a perseguirlos y tratando de aplastarlos **

Maldito! Por que no te metes con uno de tu tamaño!

**Grito Hilde esquivando una de las pisadas del Suth**

**Duo saco un pequeño disco y lo apretó repetitivas veces mientras trataba también de no ser pisado **

**Anel inesperadamente corrió hacia Quatre golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro y dándole una fuerte patada a Dorothy, ella quedo inconsciente por el furte golpe ya que la hizo que chocara su cabeza contra una de las paredes**

"Muere" 

**Pensó Anel apuntando directamente al corazón de Dorothy **

**Quatre al recuperase se abalanzó haciendo que el disparo se desviara de su objetivo, Anel tomo a Quatre de la cabeza he hizo que se estrellara contra la pared**

**Su frente sangraba pero no permitiría que dañaran Dorothy**

Quien eres tu? Por que quieres matarla?

**La cuestiono al momento en intentaba golpearla, pero parecía que ella siempre estaba un o dos pasos adelante **

Esa es información confidencial

Contesto ella como si fuese una maquina 


	7. Destrucción II

**Quatre aun intentaba detener a la enmascarada pero fue ella quien lo tomo por el cuello rápidamente y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, Quatre en un intento de zafarse de aquel agarre sujeto los cabellos de la joven haciendo que ella se agachara y la golpeo con la rodilla haciendo que la mascara se cuarteara dejando al descubierto uno de los ojos fríos color violeta**

**Anel ya se estaba hartando, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con ese sujeto, así que le dio un golpe en las piernas haciendo que él pierda el equilibrio y cayera boca arriba y de una patada de arriba hacia abajo golpeo a Quatre en la boca del estomago dejándolo completamente inconsciente**

**Tomo nuevamente el arma se dirigió al cuerpo de Dorothy después de dispararle repetidas veces viendo como brotaba la sangre por las heridas en la espalda fue hacia la computadora mas cercana, donde a lado de esta se concentraban las curas ella los tomo y sin dudarlo las aventó hacia un lado rompiéndose, quedando solo uno de los tubos verdes intacto**

**Ella no le puso atención ya que al fondo de donde se encontraban estos tubillos había un conector, saco una cable para conectarlo en la maquina, levanto su cabello para así el otro extremo del cable conectarlo en el la parte baja de la nuca **

**Duo ya se comenzaba a desesperar, cada vez apretaba mas rápido ese disquito, ahora no solamente los intentaban pisar si no que ese sujeto comenzó a dispararles con los rayos a jugar al tiro al blanco**

**Una nueva explosión se hizo presente al mostrar al Gundam Nataku**

**Hilde se sintió aliviada al verlo pero Duo se molesto aun mas**

Se puede saber el por que tardaste tanto Wufei! Gritaba desde abajo 

Cierra la boca Maxwell, ya estoy aquí no, además no fue fácil encontrar este lugar

**Se excuso Wufei y se lanzo a atacar al Suit de Taylor**

Vamos Hilde busquemos a Quatre y a Dorothy

ºººººººº

Mientras tanto en la tierra cerca de una de las presas mas grandes del mundo se encontraba el creador de esta nueva guerra

Zaromon, no os parece que se te paso la mano un poco esta vez? recuerda que la necesitamos viva y completa, ten mas cuidado si no quieres ser tu el siguiente

Dijo con una gran tranquilidad apreciando las grandes cantidades de agua caer en forma de cascadas

Discúlpeme señor , no.. no volverá a suceder

**Se disculpo haciendo una reverencia **

**Un soldado camino hacia ellos y saludó militarmente**

Que sucede?

Los mobile dolls de las colonias ya han sido destruidos

**Informo el soldado**

Ya veo, eso fue rápido, dime y los pobladores de las colonias?

Los representantes de las colonias acaban de darle el aviso a los pobladores en resguardarse en las cámaras especiales

El sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esa noticia 

Perfecto, no queremos muertes innecesarias, cierto?

Dijo con una extraña sonrisa 

Puedes marcharte

Le dijo al soldado y este partió extrañado 

Cámaras especiales?

Pregunto Zaromon 

Las cámaras especiales fueron creadas des pues de que terminaron las guerras, hay una en cada colonia, para que los pobladores puedan resguardasen en ellas en tiempos difíciles, están bien equipadas, para que sea muy difícil la penetración a estas cámaras

No comprendo cría que nosotros íbamos a..

Y así lo aremos solo que todos creen que tomaremos el control con la fuerza bruta, como lo hizo Mariemaia o la fundación de Oz, todo lo que necesitamos esta aquí

Señalo la gran presa, Zaromon aun no comprendía del todo 

Veo que tu pequeño cerebro no comprende bien la situación

Hablo esta vez el anciano caminando con su bastón de madera 

Abuelo, dime han recibido noticias de vuestra soldado

Así es Armando, están recibiendo las primeras señales de los archivos que esta obteniendo Anel

Y Catalonia?

Para estos momentos ya estará muerta, esa mujer no nos causara problemas

Me alegra saber eso

Dhoroty Catalonia? Por que causaría problemas esa chiquilla?

Pregunto Zaromon 

Zaromon, últimamente te has vuelto algo curioso

Comento el anciano viéndolo a través de esos lentes miniaturas, el susodicho frunció el ceño

Zaromon necesito que vallas a vigilar en las instalaciones de las Naciones Unidas Terrestres, no quiero que nada se me escape, después te daré mas instrucciones por ahora es todo, retírate

Ordeno Armando, Zaromon refunfuño para sus adentros y partió 

Deberías agilizarte mas, o ellos se adelantaran, Que piensas hacer ahora? Esperar que todo caiga en tus manos?

**Pregunto el anciano viéndolo seriamente, Armando río un poco recargándose en el barandal**

No, lo dudo mucho, ellos estarán ocupados con las personas de las colonias y buscando a su paloma de la paz, no faltara mucho tiempo para que vuestra familia este por encima de todos esos ingenuos, hemos esperado mucho tempo para esto, no os hará daño esperar un poco mas

El anciano mostró una gran sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras y se puso a lado de su nieto admirando la gran presa

Es increíble que dependamos tanto de un elemento tan escaso, no lo crees abuelo?

ººººººº

haaa!

Grito Anel cayendo de rodillas 

Oye tu!

Se escucho la voz de Duo apuntándole con un arma mientras Hilde revisaba el estado en que se encontraba Quatre

Es...es...demasiado haa!

**Sujeto su cabeza, si no hacia algo podría salirse de su limite con gran trabajo desconecto el cable y respiro agitadamente, ya tenia lo que necesitaba, su misión estaba completa **

Duo se acercaba a ella con cautela, no quería terminar como Quatre 

Anel escucho como su compañero tenia varias dificultades para evitar ser eliminado por el gundam, una vez que se recupero, de sus muñequeras puntiagudas desenrosco uno de los picos y la aventó en dirección hacia donde estaba Duo, una gran cortina de humo los cubrió, aprovechando esto Anel escapo del lugar para introducirse en su gundam

Te dije que no estuvieras jugando!

**Reprocho Anel defendiendo a su compañero que se encontraba ya muy mal herido**

Tu otra vez!

**Dijo Wufei reconociendo al gundam que había destruido su base espacial**

Taylor! levántate inútil! Es hora de irnos de aquí!

Dijo Anel apuntándolo con su gran cañón para crear una nueva salida, inmediatamente después ambos se fueron 

Esperen! No los dejare ir así tan fácil!

Wufei! Espera!

Hilde se dirigió a el 

necesitamos tu ayuda!

ºººººº

Heero y Millardo al no tener heridas de gravedad salieron del hospital junto con Trowa

He recibido un mensaje de Sally Pho, ellas nos esperan, al parecer encontraron su base

Bien, avísales a los demás, necesitáremos de su ayuda ya que seguramente volverán a atacar a las colonias

De eso no tienes que preocuparte Millardo

Se escucho la voz de una niña pelirroja 

Mariemaia que haces aquí?

E venido en su ayuda, Lady Une me pidió que los llevara, de los pobladores no debes preocuparte ellos estas siendo trasladados a las cámaras especiales, lo que les debería preocupar ahora es la Tierra

Informo la pequeña 


	8. Escape

Capitulo: Escape

La tierra?

Preguntó Trowa extrañado, Heero y Millardo se encontraban sentados a un lado de el mientras la limusina los llevaba hacia Sally Pho

En dos días se hará una reunión donde cada uno de los representantes de colonias y continentes de la tierra estarán presentes, al ser capturada la Señorita Relena, grandes conflictos se están produciendo, como aun no averiguamos quien es el responsable directo de esta nueva guerra, una gran desconfianza se a creado entre ellos, además de los daños económicos que esto causa y la falta de comunicación que hay en las colonias por el ataque de los Mobile Doll

Explico la pequeña pelirroja

Pero podrían ser un blanco fácil

Dijo seriamente Millardo

El lugar esta siendo vigilado las 24 horas, además ustedes irán a supervisar

Contesto sonriendo

La limusina se detuvo, Sally Pho y Une los esperaban afuera de aquel gran edificio

ooooooOOOOooooo

Quatre...Quatre... YA DESPIERTA!

Dijo ya cansado Duo mientras lo movía de un lado al otro

No lo trates así!

Reprocho Hilde al ver tal comportamiento y dándole un sape, Wufei revisaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dorothy Catalonia

Esto es extraño... por que harían esto, "que sabia ella para que la quisieran aniquilar de este modo...?"

Pensaba mientras se levantaba y la veía detenidamente

Haagg!

Se quejo un confundido Quatre al estar escuchando una de las tantas discusiones de Hilde y Duo

Valla Q-chan! Hasta que despertaste!

Dijo Duo dándole unas palmaditas

Que fue lo que sucedió?... donde.. esta ella?

Escapo junto con su compañero

Respondió Hilde

Y Dorothy? Dorothy!

Dijo asustado Quatre y en cuanto la vio se levantó tratando de llegar a ella, Duo y Hilde lo siguieron

No! Yo.. yo debí protegerla, debí haber hecho algo para evitar esto... yo.. yo..

Wufei se encontraba detrás de él viendo como su excompañero de batalla se lamentaba y deprimía.. nuevamente

"siempre tiene que ser tan sentimental?"

se pregunto mientras negaba con la cabeza

Quatre, no fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que esto sucedería

Trataba de consolarlo Hilde

Aun asi... yo debí

Ha! ya párale con tus dramas Winner! Mira que uno no se puede morir en paz con tu teatritos!

Se escucho la voz de la difunta Dorothy

Haaaa! Es un fantasma!

Gritó Duo abrasando a Hilde al ver como el cuerpo de Dorothy se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, mientras que aun su espalda seguía manchándose de sangre

Pero co..como es que?

Tartamudeaba sorprendido Quatre

Chaleco antibalas

Contesto Wufei serenamente

Chaleco? Y que me dices de la sangre?

Preguntó aun desconfiado Duo ya que se podría tratar de un demonio del mas allá (disfrazado de otro demonio)

Es una muy buena imitación de sangre, esto lo invente hace tiempo atrás ya que cubre espalda, frete y piernas

Increíble, que bueno que no estas muerta Dorothy

Dijo ya mas animado Quatre

Tip..tip..tip..tip!

Se escuchaba un tintineo, Wufei saco entre sus ropas un celular

Si? ... vamos para allá

Dijo al ultimo para así colgar

Es hora de irnos Lady Une encontró lo que podría ser la base de esos sujetos, los demás nos esperan ahí

De acuerdo

Contestaron los demás

Esperen!

Dorothy recogió aquel tuvo verde quebradizo

"todos estos años... y solo queda uno, al parecer el destino te a elegido nuevamente Heero Yui, aceptaras esta misión?"

OooooOOoooooo

La alarma no dejaba de sonar, diferentes grupos de soldados recorrían el lugar y revisaban cada sala, cada sombra, cada rincón, _ella_ se había escapado

Respiraba con gran dificultad algunos cables en sus brazos el impedían moverse con mas rapidez, su cabellos castaño y maltratado caía pesadamente sobre su rostro, estaba tan debil...

Se encontraba escondida en una de las salas de aquel enorme lugar parecía ser una biblioteca, no sabia con exactitud en donde estaba, pero sabia suficiente información para detener todo este desastre

Dedo...alertar a ... los chicos...debo encontrar a Heero...Heero...

Tartamudea mientras intentaba nuevamente levantarse y seguir con su huida

Espero que unos soldados se alejaran del lugar,

"tontos nuca buscan en los conductos de ventilación"

Pensó ella aliviada mientras salía, corría en uno de los pasillos para llegar a otro ducto, pero al intentar entrar en el, alguien sujeto fuertemente de su tobillo y jalándola la tiro al piso sin ningún cuidado

Pero querida hermana, que no os veis que estas mal herida, por que no os quedáis un poco mas, para que te repongas adecuadamente

Dijo sarcásticamente

Armando...

Ho! Veo que lograste recordar mi nombre

No te saldrás con la tuya, ellos no lo permitirán, yo no lo permitiré!

Armando solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Eso os veremos, si ella no acaba antes con ellos

Relena lo vio con una gran furia e inesperadamente se levanto lanzándose contra Armando con una aguja en las manos tratando de lastimarlo

Armando ya en el suelo siguió riendo , los soldados llegaron al lugar sujetando a Relena por los brazos

No puedes evitarlo Relena, incluso tu has traicionado tu propia ideología de no a la violencia en estos momentos...je! que no lo os veis, el ser humano es así por naturaleza, pero hay otras formas de tomar el control, ya lo veréis querida hermana, Llévensela

Dijo por ultimo a los soldados que la llevaban a rastras, ella aun con su falta de energía intentaba safarse, pero era inútil

Creo que alguien necesita ser corregida

Dijo apareciendo el anciano frente a ella

No...nooo... NOOOO!

Grito Relena mientras la metían en la cámara "1Ac"

ººººº

Jejeje hasta que apareció Relena, ya se ya se, es muy poquito, pero algo es algo, no creen? Lenta pero funciono! Jajaja

Espero que les guste, y por favor dejen Rr ya que esto me ayuda mucho y me anima a continuar esta historia casi olvidada jejeje pero no se preocupen, esto de que tiene fin tiene un fin! Pero para eso aun falta mucho, el próximo capitulo se pondrá mas emocionante, lo prometo!

Se despide su amiga

KitsuneSaki nn


End file.
